


Let Me Show You

by narry4realz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Fluff, Innocent Niall, M/M, Sad Niall, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry4realz/pseuds/narry4realz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are at an interview and Niall thinks Harry is checking out the interviewer, so when the get home, Hay shows Niall just how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

_**niall**_.

"So, are you and Harry planning anything during the break?" the interviewer asks.

"Just chilling. We may do a small road trip but that's all." Harry replies with a smile. Oh that smile that makes me weak in the knees. And his eyes, the way his eyes light up when he is happy and the way his eyes go to a dark green when he becomes protective of me or anybody he cares for really.

The interviewer flashes both of us a smile before adjusting her skin tight skirt. "Well that is all we have for today, see you next time on The View!

(Sorry I couldn't think of an original talk show name.)

She stands up from the itchy chair and once again adjusts her electric blue skirt from hiking up her bum. "Let's go babe." I whisper in Harry's ear.

"M'k." he replies licking his lips, gazing at the interviewers bum. At that I drag Harry out of the building and into his black range rover. He turns on the radio and starts humming along to the song.

~~~

"Ni, what's wrong, you seem a little, off."

"I'm fine, just drop it."

"OK," he replies, walking over to the bed.

He throws off his shirt before grabbing my hips and dragging me over to the bed. "Niall, I know something is up. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" he asks with his signature pouty face.

"Do you really want to know?" He nods. "During the interview you were obviously checking out the interviewer. And when she got up from the seat you were obviously looking at her bum. Am I not good enough for you anymore? Have I done something wrong? I mean I can change if you want-"

"Babe, I don't want you to change, you are absolutely perfect. During the interview all I could think about was fucking you. That girl was absolutely horrific. That skirt was way to tight and short. I love you Ni baby." At that he crashes his lips on to mine.

Our lips move in sync as my hands roam around his bare chest. He swipes my bottom lip asking for entrance. Of course, I let him in being the good boyfriend I am. The kiss is full of lust, teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance. It was just _perfect._

"I love you so much Niall." He says between breaths. "And I will show you how much I love you." He flips us over so now I am under him.

He dips down and gives me a quick kiss before working on a love bite on my neck. I throw my head back in pleasure as he bites down.

"Jesus Harry." I moan out.

He begins to suck on the now forming bruise on my skin, causing me to grab a fist full of his hair. At that he moans.

I flip us over so I am now on top of him, straddling his waist. I begin to rock my hips back and forth and dip down to kiss him. As I kiss him muffled moans erupt from his mouth. 

"I thought I was supposed to show you how much I love you." Harry states.

"Well I'm just showing you what you would be missing."

He sits up and wraps my legs around his waist, making me feel his hard on under my bum.

"Well, I would certainly miss your little legs wrapping around my waist," He strokes my legs."and I would miss all of your curves." He traces the outline of my body. "I would also miss your beautiful eyes." He moves one of his hands form my waist and cups my cheek."But the thing I would miss the most is your beautiful ass." He starts to grope my ass with both hands.

"Your hands are so large." I comment.

"Why would you say that?" He asks teasingly.

"They're so big they can fit around my bum." I start to plant kitten kisses on his neck and continue to rock my hips, causing his erection to grow. I decide to tease him a little so I start to unbutton his baby blue button down. While I do that I use one hand to palm his erection.

"God Ni," He moans out.

I bite my lip at how raspy his voice is. Once his shirt is fully unbuttoned I kiss all the way down to the beginning of his happy trail. He starts to unbutton his pants.

"Ah ah ah, what are you doing?" I ask.

"A-Aren't you going to suck me off." He asks, voice trembling form the need of release.

I shake my head before responding, "That is your problem"  
  
"Fine." He mutters before grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling my shirt off. Then he finishes unbuttoning his pants and starts to palm his still growing erection.

I look at him with a slightly confused face. He attacks my lips before I can say anything. "I'm not sure if I should even prep you." He mutters on my lips. Then it comes to me. We are going all the way tonight. We haven't had proper sex since our anniversary which was three months ago. The most we've done was make out on the couch.

I quickly get out of my jeans and pull off my black boxers. My cock flips out and lands on my stomach.

"God Harry, I don't need prep I just need you in me." I nearly cry out.

"Eager are we?" He asks teasingly.

He grabs the lube from one of our night tables, I'm not sure which one because I am to focused on not releasing by the sight of Harry stark naked leaning over me to get the lube out of the drawer.

He pops open the cap and the scent of oranges clouds my vision.

"I see we got the lube from my drawer." I say.

"Well we have only used this on special occasions, and I think this is a very special."

"Why is it special?" I tease.

"I'm going to show my love just how much I love him by making love to him on this bed."

Harry begins to lubricate his cock and I eagerly flip onto my stomach and raise my bum a little so he an have better access. He finally finishes lubricating himself and lines himself up. Once he pushes himself a jolt of pain goes through me. 

Harry stays in place for a second to let me adjust, but I motion for him to continue. 

Soon the pain turns into pleasure as Harry thrusts in and out of me. Harry finds my prostate and I cry out in pleasure, fisting the white sheets. He thrusts in and out of me, hitting that spot every time, making me a moaning mess.

"H-Harry, I-I'm so close." I whimper out. His thrusts start to become sloppier and I can tell he's close too. 

Harry thrusts into me once more and I loose it. I cum all over my stomach and the sheets. He also cums inside of me.

Harry pulls himself out of me and flops on the bed beside me.

"I love you Niall."

"I love you too Harry."

~~

I slip on a pair of black sweats and Harry's grey jumper after my shower.

"Come 'ere Niall, I want to cuddle." Harry whines, making grabby hands from the couch. I shake my head with a smile on my face before walking to the couch and wrapping his arms around me.

I snuggle my face into the crook of his neck.

"I could never love anybody else." He mumbles while kissing my temple.

"I know." I reply.

"I love you princess."

"I love you too my prince."

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean so much to me if you could check out my story on Wattpad!  
> My username is; niallsxbby  
> The story name is; At The End of The Day  
> Also I am sorry for my horrible smut skills!  
> Love you all, Ella


End file.
